


Mindless weapon

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fade Demons, Gen, The Fade, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They were trapped in the Fade, demons all around them, little hope of escaping with their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Arma sem pensamentos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493172) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 48. rampage.

Iron Bull was breathing heavily, feeling the panic begin to creep in, but in the battlefield panic meant death, so he couldn’t allow it to control him. They were trapped in the Fade, demons all around them, little hope of escaping with their lives. It was his worst nightmare coming to life in a way that shouldn’t be possible, and he couldn’t keep calm, so there was only one other way to send away the panic.

He allowed the blood fever to take over him, clearing his mind of all distractions. There were too many demons to defeat, but it didn’t matter. He went on a rampage, swinging his great sword wildly, not caring about his own safety. All that mattered was destroying as many of them as possible, and trying to give the boss an opening to find a way out of there.

He didn’t think about escaping, didn’t think about their odds of survival, it was easier like this. His mind, usually so quick to strategize and so brilliant with battle plans, failed him now. For once, he truly was the mindless weapon that he always claimed to be.


End file.
